


Not a Bottle in Sight

by consultations



Series: Kiddway shorts [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy sequel to A Chat With A Bottle.<br/>Edward and Mary have their second kiss on Great Inagua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bottle in Sight

**Author's Note:**

> There's no point to this one. I just like kisses. Enjoy.
> 
> Writing blog is: sittingonafence.tumblr.com

The next time they meet is on Great Inagua. Edward is looking over the cove from the garden wall of the manor. He sees a ship dock but thinks nothing of it. The people aboard aren't causing a commotion so they mustn't be a threat.

He's too wrapped up in his sight seeing to hear someone sneak up on him. A pair of small but firm hands grab his shoulders and pull him backwards so fast that he just flails and lands on his back on the grass confused.

Looking up he sees the half smile of James Kidd and can't help but smile slightly too.

"What was that for now, mate?" He asks her as he picks himself up.

He's brushing the dirt off his sleeve as she answers. "To teach yeah a lesson on watchin' your back."

"This is a safe place where I don't need to." He retorts. "And not everyone is as light on their feet as you."

"It's a gift." The lass crosses her arms with a grin.

"What are you doing here, Kidd?"

"To check up on you. Yeah alright, mate?"

"I've been feeling better since you showed up." He half jokes.

"Edward." She warns, smile fading.

"Calm down Mary. No one is here." He assures her. "The crew is all down at the tavern getting their fill. I've arrived only this morning."

"And why aren't you drinkin Kenway? I'd suspect you'd be the first one there." Her arms are still crossed but she saunters towards him to lean on the wall.

"I had a bottle waiting for me here."

"And you don't look like you've had a drop of it."

Edward leans toward her slightly so she can hear his lowered voice. "Maybe I was hoping I'd have a little company."

She turns her head from the manor to Edward finding him closer than she expected.

"And what company would that be?" She asks.

"The one of a lady. One who I haven't seen in a long time."

"You see lots of lasses, mate."

"You, Mary." He says "you're the lady."

She turns her entire body towards him to get her point across. She barely opens her mouth and Edward is kissing her. She returns it of course because it's all she wanted to do since she got on this damn island.

Back on the docs, Adé looks towards the manor thinking about what Edward was up to. Hoping that he wasn't planning another wild goose chase across the water in search of The Sage. Instead he sees the small silhouettes of Edward and James locked at the lips. He smiles slightly to himself and turns to the barman to get another bottle. At last, they're done dancing around each other because seeing his Captain make that infernal grin of a man who could only be in love was sickening.


End file.
